Gotas De Agua Dulce
by Garu0212
Summary: :SongFic::Dedicado A VicPin: Trent regresa a la ciudad, pero al regresar se topa con unos hermosos ojos turquesa como el mar, como dos gotas de agua dulce. ButtersxTrent. Se que no es un buen summary, pero todo esta aclarado adentro. Pasen y lean y Reviews! n.n Dedicado A VicPin. Espero que te guste. Disfrutalo y disfrutenlo! n.n Tretters. LEMMON


**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs n.n**

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no subir nada en Fanfiction, pero por ahora les traigo este Songfic n.n**

**Hoy les trago un Oneshot-Songfic dedicado a **_VicPin_

**No recuerdo hace cuanto, pero me pidió si le podía hacer un Songfic con su canción favorita 'Gotas de Agua Dulce' de Juanes, petición que yo acepte :D**

**La pareja es Tretters, que creo también es una de las favoritas de Vicka**

**Es mi primer Tretters, así que no sé como quedo pero yo quede satisfecha con el resultado. Intente hacerlo lo mas acuerdo a la canción y como a mí más me sonó.**

**Les dejo el link en YouTube:**

**-** **watch?v=ayCXeExyJxg**

**Ahora así a leer, y espero que te guste **_VicPin_

**PAREJA: Tretters**

**CANCION: Gotas De Agua Dulce**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Juanes**

* * *

**Nota: Dedicado a VicPin, espero que te guste, Besos y abrazos n.n**

* * *

_**Gotas De Agua Dulce**_

_Hace mucho tiempo no me enamoraba  
De unos ojos tan bonitos  
Comunes de lozano brillo_

Alguna vez han sentido las llamadas mariposas en su estomago, esa sensación que se da cuando un está enamorado, bueno justo eso es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Con solo ver esos ojos color turquesa, como el mar, he quedado enamorado, y del que menos esperaba, Leopold 'Butters' Scotch, un chico rubio, lindo, inocente, alegre, y demás.

Hace unos meses me he integrado a la escuela preparatoria de South Park, después de estar unos años lejos de South Park y regresar a mi pueblo natal.

Cuando regrese me encontré con amigos de la primaria, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Josh, Mark, Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, y varios más.

La mayoría habían cambiado bastante, tanto en altura, sus actitudes, en personalidad no mucho, pero si.

Pero el único que seguía igual desde los 10 años era Butters, el pequeño rubio no cambio casi nada, bueno tal vez en estatura, pero era el más bajo de todos, incluso más bajo que Pip, tal vez Pip era más alto por unos cinco o seis centímetros, pero Butters se veía como cuando me fui.

No cambio casi nada, su cabello rubio había sido más largo, mas desordenado, pero no tanto, su piel blanca como la nieve, su delgada, pero frágil, figura, su carita se veía igual, no cambio mucho, parecía como la de un niño, a pesar de tener ya 16 años, se veía como de 10 o 11.

_Era lo que menos en mi plan estaba  
Aunque te admito que a veces soñaba  
Con la belleza de tu mirada_

Y qué decir de sus labios, de seguro, suaves y tiernos, sus mejillas cálidas y con un leve sonrojo, su voz, dulce, cálido e inocente y sus ojos. Sus ojos grandes y con un brillo especial, con ese color turquesa como el mismo mar, eso ojos que hipnotizan y te pierdes en ellos.

En pocas palabras Butters era perfecto, era dulce, tierno, inteligente, cariñoso, hermoso, y más.

….

Me encuentro en la biblioteca y enfrente de mí se encuentra mi amor, Butters.

Desde hace unos dos meses mis calificaciones bajaron considerablemente de lo que tenía como promedio bajaro 5. Pero la única razón de eso fue porque la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba observando a Butters, sus movimientos, su forma de vestir, su cabello, su cara, sus ojos.

_Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón  
Para bailar entre los dos esta canción  
Y la verdad me estoy volviendo a enamorar  
Y la verdad quiero que sepas que_

Y bueno el profesor me asigno un tutor, y ese fue Butters. La primera opción sería Kyle, pero el ya estaba de tutor y de Stan, así que me toco el pequeño Butters.

Llevábamos casi una hora ahí, y la biblioteca está por cerrar.

-Ci-cielos se ha hecho tarde, te pa-parece si seguimos esto en mi casa. Mi mama y papa no están- decía Butters mientras frotaba nerviosamente sus nudillos

'Tan lindo X3' pensé

-De acuerdo- me levante de mi asiento y empezamos a guardar nuestros libros.

….

El camino a su casa fue bastante tranquilo, hablamos de vez cuando tratando de matar el tiempo. La noche había caído rápidamente y con eso el frio aumento.

Apresuramos el paso y llegamos a su casa. Entramos a su casa, no había nadie, al parecer sus padres salieron en un viaje de negocios.

-Qu-quieres algo de tomar agua o soda o un bocadillo- decía Butters en lo que se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero.

-No, mejor vamos a estudiar y acabar con esto- dije mientras también me quitaba mi chamarra.

_Lo que yo siento por ti  
Es amor  
Ganas que me hacen útil  
El corazón_

Butters solo asintió con la cabeza y subió a su habitación y yo lo seguía. Su habitación era espaciosa, más que la mía, tenía una cama matrimonial, unas mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama, un armario, un escritorio, donde había una laptop, y un pequeño peinador.

-Ve-ven, siéntate- decía Butters mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y sacaba sus libros. Yo solo me acerque y me senté a su lado.

….

La verdad no ponía atención a lo que decía Butters, y no es que fuera aburrido o algo por el estilo, solo que no podía dejar de ver a Butters, en especial sus ojos, que se estaban moviendo de lado al lado siguiendo la lectura.

Butters cerró su libro y suspiro

-C-creo que eso es todo p-por hoy- dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa

_Droga que me hace inmune  
Ante el dolor  
Gotas de agua dulce  
Rayo de sol_

-Quieres saber por qué no me puedo concentrar en clases Leo- Butters al escuchar esto puso más atención, pero también se sonrojo cuando escucho que lo llama Leo.

-Po-porque T-Trent- dijo Butters aun mas rojo mientras me acercaba a él y tomaba su barbilla y lo acercaba a mis labios.

_Lo que yo siento por ti  
Es amor  
Ganas que me hacen útil  
El corazón_

-Porque…. Te amo- dicho esto me incline y lo bese, de una manera tierna y delicada.

Butters se sorprendió al principio pero sentí como se relajaron sus músculos y empezaba a mover sus labios al ritmo que los míos.

Sus delgados brazos se dirigieron a mi cuello, y mis manos a sus caderas, profundizando aun así más el beso. Con ternura roce mi lengua sobre su labio inferior para dejarme entrar en él. Butters solo gimió y empezó a separar la boca, espere y entre con delicadeza en su boca, recorriendo y explorando en ella. Su sabor, su textura, intentaba recordar todo de él.

Atraje a Butters más cerca de mí, pegado nuestros más y más. A pesar de estar vestido, podía sentir a la perfección como su calor entraba entre mis ropas y me hacía sentir un sentimiento cálido que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos del beso y mire. Estaba muy sonrojado y sus ojitos se veían llorosos, pero no llorosos por tristeza sino algo más…

_Droga que me hace inmune  
Ante el dolor  
Gotas de agua dulce  
Rayo de sol_

-Y-y-yo t-también Te amo T-Trent- Y ahí estaban las tres palabras que deseaba escuchar

'_Te Amo Trent'_

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y también en la MI pequeño rubio. Lleno de felicidad me incline de nuevo y bese sus suaves labios de nuevo pero esta vez con más pasión.

Escuche como Butters soltó una risita en el beso, debido a que había metido mi mano debajo de su suéter azul cielo y empezaba a acariciar su pecho.

Yo solo sonríe más y lo volví a besar. Lo fui recostando suavemente en la cama mientras me deshacía de su suéter.

….

_Llévame de ser preciso  
Por la semblanza de tu sombra  
Yo sé que tu prendes la luz_

Ambos estábamos desnudos, cubriéndonos solo las mantas blancas de la cama de Butters.

Besaba su cuello y pecho con pasión y ternura, dejando chupetones alrededor de su cuello y en todo su pecho, y mi mano derecha tomaba su miembro y lo acariciaba.

-Ngh…. Trent…. – gemía en pequeño y se retorcía del placer que le otorgaba. Yo solo sonríe y lo mire.

-Te amo Butters- Y lo bese con pasión. Mi amor no tardo en corresponder y devolver el beso con fervor y la misma o más pasión. Me separe del beso y empecé a hacer una hilera de besos sobre su mejilla, cuello, pecho, abdomen y hasta llegar a su miembro. Sin dejar de masturbarlo empecé a lamer la cabeza de su pene, saboreando el dulce semen que salía de él. Butters arqueo la espalda al sentir esa caricia en el.

A sí mismo sin dejar de lamer y consentir a su pequeño, ensalivo tres de sus dedos y empezó a sentir su entrada. Butters se sobresalto y me miro con ojos llorosos y algo temerosos.

_Y en mi vida te asomas  
Como las blancas palomas  
Cuando la plaza se toman con vuelo inmortal_

-No te preocupes sé que es tu primera vez, te prometo ser cuidadoso, pero si te duele me dices y me detengo- le sonreí con confianza y Butters también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Volví a masturbarlo y con cuidado y delicadeza inserte un dedo en el. Butters soltó un gemido. El dolor que sentía se fue quitando poco a poco, cuando empezó a sentir de nuevo el placer en su miembro y empezaba a relajarse. Ese dedo se convirtió en dos y luego tres. Yo solo besaba su abdomen y parte de su pecho, y decirle palabras tranquilizadoras como que lo amaba y más.

Sentí que Butters estaba listo y retire mis dedos de él, me posicione encima de él y me acomode entre sus piernas. Lo mire como pidiendo una aprobación de parte de él.

Butters solo sonrió, tomo mis mejillas, y me beso con suavidad.

_Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón  
Para bailar entre los dos esta canción  
La verdad me estoy volviendo a enamorar  
La verdad quiero que sepas que_

-Ha-hazlo- decía Butters con alegría. Yo solo asentí y me incline para besarlo de nuevo. Entre despacio en él para no lastimarlo. Butters gemía de dolor al sentir como entraba en el. Cuando entre completamente, espere a que Butters se acostumbrara.

Este solo trataba de controlar su respiración y tratar de relajarse. En cambio yo besaba su cuello, mejillas y labios para tranquilizarlo. Al parecer iba funcionando, ya que Butters rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y mis caderas con sus piernas. Lo bese una vez más, salí de el casi completamente y volví a entrar en él.

Butters empezaba a deleitarse de las caricias que le daba y los gemidos no tardaron en llegar.

-Ngh… Aahh… T-Trent…- Mi pequeño rubio empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo que mis estocadas, dando así origen a nuestro propio baile sin música.

-Aahh…L-Leo…- Gemí. Empecé a moverme un poco más rápido en el. Butters gemía cada vez más, pero en una estocada gimió más fuerte

_Lo que yo siento por ti  
Es amor  
Ganas que me hacen útil  
El corazón  
Droga que me hace inmune  
Ante el dolor  
Gotas de agua dulce  
Rayo de sol_

-AAAHH…T-TRENT…O-OTRA VEZ…- POR…POR FAVOR…- Gimió mi pequeño Butters y yo solo obedecí a su orden. Empecé a ir más rápido, dando justo en ese lugar dentro de él que hacía que su mente se nublara y sintiera el más exquisito placer.

La cama se movía al compas de nuestra danza erótica, y no queríamos parar. Tome el miembro de Butters y empecé a masturbarlo al ritmo de mis estocadas. Sentíamos que estábamos cerca, así que tome a Butters y me senté con el encima de mí.

Con una de mis manos en sus caderas y la otra en su miembro y sus manos en mis hombros empezamos lo que terminamos con un sonoro gemido y gritando el nombre de cada uno.

_Lo que yo siento por ti  
Es amor  
Ganas que me hacen útil  
El corazón  
Droga que me hace inmune  
Ante el dolor  
Gotas de agua dulce  
Rayo de sol_

-AAHHH…TRENT- Gimió/grito Butters, en lo que se corría en mi mano y llenaba mi estomago y abdomen de su semen.

-NGH….LEO- Gemí de placer al terminar dentro de él. Ambos cansados y tratando de recuperar el aliento, caímos en la cama, quedando Butters encima de mí.

Nos vimos a los ojos y nos besamos cerrando así nuestro amor.

-Te amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Yo me reí y salí de Butters, mientras el pequeño rubio se recostaba en mi pecho y empezaba a dormir tranquilamente. Acaricie su cabello lentamente hasta quedar dormido hasta el amanecer.

_Es lo que siento por ti  
Es lo que siento por ti  
Es lo que siento por ti..._

**Fin**

* * *

**Y eso es todo n.n**

**Espero que te haya gustado Vicka, y lamento si esto no fue lo que esperaste o algo por el estilo, tarde mucho en hacerlo, solo para que me saliera perfecto y espero que ese haya sido el resultado.**

**No sé cuando actualizare 'Drabbles South Park' pero espero por lo menos subir algo mañana o el lunes.**

**Espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos lo que sea de ustedes n.n**

**Au Revoir, Besos y Abrazos**


End file.
